Change Gems
The Change Gems are the powers of the so-called "legends"; truthfully although Raiuko Terrabyte Kalpa calls them legends this is not always the case. The Change gems give the user the power to obtain other styles that are either close to their affinity for that element, close to the personality of the user, or if enough mastery is obtained...whatever the user wants. Origin The Fukuhon (Mirror) Harpy Chidori of Bago Langit (not to be confused with the Bago Langits of the mun's previous games) created these gems 5 and a half years before the events of the current Crossroads. There are 5 gems: Bolt, Flame, River, Day, and Plague...Miss Chidori entrusted all of them with Rai for her safekeeping while allowing her to use the power of the Bolt gem. After she completed her formal Police Academy training, Rai was invited to Crossroads to be on the staff. Chidori told Rai to take it otherwise there would be no other inheritors of the powers. Eventually two other gems were given to the then two students of the school in its 1st year: The hard working Archer Briallen Hevonen and the slacker but durable Tournesol Escargot. These two girls were given the Change Flame and the Change River gems. The other two gems whereabouts are unconfirmed, but it is known that either the Change Plague or Change Day gems were stolen at the very beginning of the current school year. Currently all users of the Change gems are teachers. Rai was granted the ability to create more gems with the help of Tammy, but she felt no need to do such until she created the Change Rohe gem. The Gems * Change Bolt ** Affinity: Lightning ** Owner: Raiuko Kalpa ** Change Command: Change Gryphon!! * Change Flame ** Affinity: Fire ** Owner: Brie Hevonen ** Change Command: Change Phoenix!! * Change River ** Affinity: Water ** Owner: Tournesol "Tourne" Escargot ** Change Command: Change Mermaid!! * Change Day ** Affinity: Sun ** Owner: Was thought to have been stolen, reclaimed by Rai. ** Change Command: Change Pegasus!! * Change Plague ** Affinity: Shadow ** Owner: Stolen by The Great Professor Bias ** Change Command: Change Dragon!! * Change Rohe ** Affinity: Unclear ** Owner: In Rai's possession ** Change Command: NONE! Rules of the Gems Because every gem initiates a Magical Girl transformation when a power boost is necessary, its recommended strongly that a person who wants to use the gem is already a girl to avoid any potential complications especially with dorm accommodations. Because without mastery of the transformation, it can last for as long as 2 entire days. Not all abilities will be available right away, it is the duty of the owner of the Change gem to train hard to obtain the fullest extent of the "legends" powers. Since there hasn't been a new user of the powers in 5 years though, its harder to gauge how much the current 3 can actually use. Some styles are impossible to use no matter how hard the user may try (Cardinal Magic, for example is impossible except for Rai, for an OOC example any styles the mun does not have permission to use, also ones that seemingly do not work in the school's setting, and Game Breakers). Being half-demon, Rai can do slightly more feats than the other two girls. Every style has an "HP" setting to it. If that HP is depleted, it is highly recommended that the Change user switches styles or disengages the style change...otherwise they can get hit right out of it.